


Never go hungry again

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Muglass, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Relationships: Cuphead/Mugman (Cuphead), cuphead/muglass
Kudos: 10





	Never go hungry again

It was winter time, everyone was celebrating the holidays with their families, everyone, except for a poor, lonely young man, named Cuphead. He lived in a box inside a narrow alley of a fancy hotel, which was almost completely booked.

Cuphead laid in his tiny cardboard home, chilled to the bone, no food yet again. He hasn’t eaten anything in weeks, and if he doesn’t eat soon, he’ll meet his grave end. The starving cup begged and prayed for a miracle to happen. Little did he know, he’d get his wish.

  
“You poor boy…” a young heavenly voice sighed. “You look like you’re on death’s door.”

Cuphead sat up on his rear, pulling up his tattered black shirt, and revealed his ghastly skinny body. “I’m so hungry… it hurts, and I don’t want it to hurt anymore…” He whimpered. His stomach roared in agreement. He looked up to his possible savior. “Could you help me… please?”

He never realized how beautiful the person was, she was a mug, with a blue nose, a lovely white dress and blue jacket, and a little blue and white straw. “Don’t worry love, where I’m taking you, you will never experience hunger again.” The angelic looking mug said as she reached out her hand. “My name is Muglass, what’s yours?”

  
The red cup reached his for hers and stood up. “Cuphead.”

  
“Cuphead… that’s a charming name.” The blue mug smiled, her hands were warm and comforting. “How did you end up here?”

  
“I lost my family to a fire as a child, and I was sent to live with my uncle until I turned 18. And when I did become 18, he kicked me out! No money, no help. It’s like I didn’t matter to him…”

  
Muglass listened, she was sympathetic and had a hand on the red cup’s back. “That’s awful. When I take you home, I’ll let you eat anything you want.” She holds Cuphead’s hand and leads him out of the gutter.

  
“Wh… what kinds of food will be there?” Cuphead asks shyly.

  
“Anything your heart desires. I’ll fatten you up and suit you in proper attire.” The kind mug said.

  
“You sure your family won’t mind me? Some random boy you just picked up off the streets?”

  
“Not at all! They’ll love to meet you! Now come dear, we mustn’t keep them waiting.” She smiles. “They’re also so kind to poor heartbroken souls like you. I know you’ll make a great first impression.”

  
“Thank you… thank you so much… you are an angel.” The couple walked away from the cold, damp cardboard box and in a warm beautiful manor.

  
However, Cuphead lay dead in his box. Starved to death before he could get help. He got his wish.

  
He will never be hungry again…


End file.
